Not One Word
by Bella Gattino
Summary: You can't ignore Paul, period. Lauren learned this the hard way.


Thank you Mist for the beta again! You rock!

Story Banner:

http:/i1031(.)photobucket(.)com/albums/y375/bellagattino/NOW(.)jpg

* * *

Lauren turned on her heel when she saw him standing in her living room. She was going to kill Misty for letting him into her house. She stomped up the stairs intent on closing herself in her bedroom for as long as it took for him to leave; she had no intention of talking to him and she sure as hell didn't want to see him.

Just as her hand landed on the door knob a hand wrapped around her mouth, and one around her waist pushing her into her bedroom. She didn't have to guess who it is, she could smell his all too familiar cologne.

Her struggles here in vain and she felt him smile against her neck before he kissed her there gently. Before she could begin to fight back he pushed her against the dresser and slipped his leg between hers. She fought her bodies reaction to the friction as he pulled her against him. She struggled against him, pushing back on the dresser trying to gain some type of leverage. But it was all in vain, her breath caught as one of his hands slipped beneath her skirt and found there way inside the skimpy material of her panties.

As much as she wanted to deny that his nearness wasn't affecting her, she knew she couldn't hide the proof of her desire from him. And he couldn't hide his pleasure as he felt her desire and his hips ground into her butt as he massaged her body.

Lauren gasped as he ripped her panties from her body. She pushed back against him, trying to escape his grasp as he pulled her skirt up over her hips. She heard him chuckle as he realized what she was attempting to do and simply slid his thigh higher between her legs lifting her from the floor. Lauren realized the fix that she was in as she moved and her body rubbed against is thigh heightening her arousal.

All of her struggles stopped as she heard and felt his zipper. She stared up at him doubting that he would actually take her like this. He gave her a smile that chilled and yet heated her blood and she knew.

He lifted her slightly and turned her in his arms, once she was propped on the edge of the dresser her pulled her legs over his shoulders and pushed into her. She fought her bodies' response to his member pushing into her body. She ground her teeth together determined not to make any sounds of pleasure. If he wanted to be an asshole, then she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of knowing she was enjoying herself.

He pulled out and rocked back into her, making sure to rotate his hips so he rubbed against her G-spot each time. Lauren slammed her eyes shut, in an attempt to block out all other stimulation, but it didn't help her any and she felt her body tighten about him. She held her breath as her orgasm rushed over her and opened her eyes only after her body had calmed.

The first thing that greeted her was his cocky grin. He rocked into her body hard knowing how sensitive she would be after her orgasm. She pushed against him and he faltered for a moment and she took the opportunity and ran as soon as her feet hit the floor.

The air was knocked out of her as he wrapped his arms around her and jerked her back to his body. Before she could fight he had her bent over the side of the bed, one hand on shoulder the other holding her down to the bed. She bit back a moan as he rammed into her stretching her already sensitive skin tightly.

She bit her lip to keep from calling out his name and succeeded barely. He grunted every time he pounded into her, her body pulling him closer and closer to his release. He bit his own lip, intent on not showing how much pleasure she was giving him.

Her fingers tightened on the duvet as his fingers bit into her hips and he pulled her roughly back onto his cock. She felt her body tense again, and knew she couldn't hide this orgasm as it built so quickly. She heard him groaned loudly as he pulled her to him one last time and she felt him explode inside her.

She turned and pushed against his chest and he slipped from her with a wet sound. She moved from the bed and smoothed her skirt down her legs.

She pulled the door open to find Misty standing there about to knock. Misty opened her mouth as if to speak and Lauren shot her a look, "Not one word." Lauren snapped and pushed past her.


End file.
